


$300

by UniversalMasquerade



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMasquerade/pseuds/UniversalMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana remembered the day she was sold for $300 dollars by her own father. Before they departed, he promised her that they'd see each other again. She didn't believe him. </p>
<p>Years later, she's met with a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$300

_"For you I have no boyfriend. No mother. No home. I'm here only."_

Any sentence pertaining those sort of meaning were often verbalized. They developed into mantras, easier to express than anything else in the common English tongue. It was a practice Svetlana learned over her time in The Business, and it rang true non-only for her, but for a majority of the other girls as well. No boyfriend. No mother. No home. She was there only. She did have a father at least, once. They parted ways when she was barely sixteen, after he sold her. To him, she was worth $300. ..She hoped that he put the money to good use at least. 

Never did Svetlana imagine that she'd see her father again. One night she shared a little of her background with her husband, however she was unsure as to why she did so. It was a sad evening, the atmosphere was polluted with a heavy gloom. A slip of her tongue resulted in Mickey becoming aware that her father wasn't a fantastic human being either. That night she was bitter and thought her old man was incapable of good moral judgement. Perhaps it was the hormones that made her emotional, or maybe it was just a dosage of life. Later Svetlana quietly forgave her father, remembering their relationship prior to the exchange. He apologized for his previous mistreatment towards her. Though poor, he always scrapped up something to eat, on occasions he managed to get her a gift for her birthday. He had a wonderful smile, he always had a gentle smile when he was making a promise to her - it made her believe that he'd keep his word. 

_"We'll see each other again soon."_ Was the last promise he offered before she was dragged away by her forearm and forced into a stranger's vehicle. Did she believe him that time? Not at all. 

Svetlana would find that years later, he intended to commit to that vow. 

 

-

 

Someone knocked on the door 3 times. 

Svetlana jolted awake and sat up from her place on the couch. The night before it was her turn to take care of her son, and he had a particularly difficult time remaining asleep. She was utterly exhausted. The clock on the wall told her that it was 5 minutes after 8 am. 

3 more knocks sounded from across the room. A groan escaped her lips. It was too early for bullshit. She decided to leave it be, assuming they'll give up and leave. 

Her heavy eyes scanned the household. Mickey's door was still shut - inside his room was himself and his recovering boyfriend. Mandy didn't emerge from the top of the staircase, so she didn't hear the knocking either. Baby Yevgeny slept in his bassinet, which he was getting too big for, in front of Svetlana and to the right of the coffee table. She intended on taking him back to her room, the one she'd be sharing with Nika in a week or two, but fell asleep before she was able to. 

3 more knocks, louder, echoed throughout the home. 

"Fuck," This individual was persistent, it was getting on her damn nerves. 

3 more knocks - 

"SOMEONE GET THE FUCKIN' DOOR!" Mickey shouted. Svetlana turned to her child. He stirred, but luckily stayed in a state of slumber. 

_"Asshole."_ She hissed. Dragging herself to her feet, she made her way over to the front door and looked through the peep hole. A tall, balding man in a green jacket stood in an impatient stance. Svetlana grabbed the knob and jerked it open. 

"What." Svetlana spat. "It is earl-" 

Her eyes adjusted. 

_Oh my god._

"Svetlana." Her father smiled. "So you are here. I am glad." 

She felt herself getting lightheaded, the situation seemed entirely too surreal. 

"Papa..?" 

"Yes." He said warily, as if it were an obvious assumption. 

"...Come in!" She gestured him into the Milkovich home and had him sit down - if she didn't, she would have likely fallen. 

"How did you find me?" 

"Asked around. Man from bar down a block told me you live here with husband. This true?" 

_It's complicated_ , she wanted to say, but she refrained. As silly as it might have sounded, Svetlana didn't want to be viewed as a failure by her father - telling him that it was a forced shotgun wedding between herself and a gay teenager, who was currently in bed with his boyfriend, would not appear to be a success on her part. Although as time passed, she grew to tolerate and even like living there. A house of her own, a child of her own, and after Ian was finally getting on the right track, everyone became less irritable. Yevgeny did have a vision for her that didn't involve her prostituting herself at first, and now was her chance to live up to it.

"It is," she finally replied. "Though he is asle - "

"Nope, couldn't sleep with you yappin' your trap out here." Mickey walked through the living room in only boxers to reach the kitchen, where he started a pot of coffee. Svetlana's cheeks faded into a red hue. Ian stumbled out after, at least having the decency to wear a shirt, and joined his lover in the kitchen.

"Who is red head?" 

"He - " 

"My future brother in law," Mandy chimed in, stomping down the stairs.  _Shut up shut up shut up!_ "Who are  _you_ _?_ " 

Svetlana had enough, she got to her feet to make an announcement. 

"This is Yevgeny, my father." She gave everyone in the kitchen a warning glare before they proceeded in their careless chatter. 

Mandy, Ian, and Mickey looked the stranger up and down. He was well built, but clearly at most in his early 50's. His hair was brown like his daughter's before she dyed it red - at least what was left of it. On his chin was a bit of scruff. One striking similarity that they could all tell they shared was that like them, he was broke. If clothes could speak, anyway. Svetlana noticed that Mickey wore a pissed-off expression.  _Why is he always so pissy? What is wrong with him this time?_

"Hello," Yevgeny greeted. "Pleasure to meet all of you." 

"So Papa," she wanted to turn his attention away from the odd trio. "Why have you come here?" 

"To see you, of course." 

"Bull." Mickey murmured. Svetlana coughed in attempt to drown out his comment. 

"Of course, I am glad you're here. ..Though Papa, you look.." 

"Poor?" 

She nodded, worried that he'd take offense. 

"Sometimes it is easy to fall off the grid, isn't it? ..You seem to be doing well however. I'm proud. ..Actually, there is another reason I am here." 

"You want money." Disappointment rang clear in her tone. 

"Not much. Enough to eat.. enough to - "

"Nope, ain't happenin.'" Mickey blurted. In seconds he stood over Yevgeny, glaring him down. "You think you can sell your kid and come crawling back for some free handouts? No fuckin' way!" 

"Mickey!" Svetlana was taken aback due to his comment, and fearful of her father's provoked rage. 

"He  _sold_ you." Mickey told her. 

"..He had to, we were struck with poverty." Her defense sounded flat and meaningless even to herself. "Papa, I am sorry, I have baby and we barely make ends meet as is. ..I can give you  _some_  money, but I have to buy son new diapers and - "

"I have grandson?" 

"What makes you think that?" Ian threw in. His personal experience with parents coming and going had him hating the man. "You're gonna leave as soon as you've got cash, right?" 

"That is none of your business. ..Who are you? Young lady - " he spoke to Mandy next. "What did you mean by 'brother-in-law'?" 

"He's with me," Mickey said. Normally he'd have a quiver in his voice if he were to admit that out loud, still not used to it, but he clearly had no respect or fear from his son's grandfather. "..and I'm sure you've got somethin' to say 'bout that, too." 

He connected the dots fairly quickly, before Svetlana could make up an excuse. 

"You marry a fag?" Just like that, her father switched. As he always would when he wasn't getting his way. He scoffed. "I am not surprised. You'd be the kind to mess up already terrible situation and make it 10 times worse." 

"Papa - "

_Slap._

Tears brimmed and her cheek felt like it was on fire. The baby started to cry. 

"Hey!" Mickey punched the older man in the jaw, causing him to stagger backward. He used the arm of the couch to catch his fall. Ian and Mandy joined in on the quarrel. Mandy grabbed Svetlana while Ian had a hold of Yevgeny's shirt in case he dared to make another move. 

"Get the fuck out." Ian said, his voice low and leveled. "Or we'll show you out." 

"Rot in hell, fucking fairy - "

That earned him another punch, this one resulted in a bloody nose. Yevgeny returned the assault on both Ian and Mickey, and a brawl broke out. Svetlana had no words. She watched, her tears running down her cheeks and her baby in her arms. Mandy held her close, shouting at the 3 to stop fighting but not with enough bite. Her heart ached. Her world was soaring only for it to be crashed down moments later. She thought he was there to keep his promise.. deep down she may have known better, but she trained herself for years to believe in lies if it meant helping her survive.  _No boyfriend. No mother. No home. ..No father. I am here only._

No.. 

That wasn't true. 

_I have a son._

_I have a home.. even if it's not perfect._

_..I have family.. ?_

Even if that family wasn't perfect. Said relatives eventually forced Svetlana's father out the door, Mickey did so by gun point. That wasn't enough for the pair - Ian and Mickey stalked him, though bleeding and bruised themselves, until he was several blocks away from the house. They returned an hour later. 

"Come here," Ian ushered Mickey into the kitchen so he could help tend to his wounds. Svetlana watched Mickey being led by the hand, then gazed as he let Ian touch him even if it hurt. ..She had never seen love like that - like those two. She didn't expect that she'd ever experience the same. 

"Hey, you." Mandy was still sitting next to her, now holding her nephew. "You okay?" 

Mandy seemed genuinely concerned. Svetlana felt a smile form on her lips. It was nice, being asked a question like that. Like someone cared. 

"..Yes." Svetlana glanced at the two boys in the kitchen, and then at her sister-in-law.  _I have family._ She confirmed. "I'm okay." 

 


End file.
